Verse
by The Number 1 Yoshi
Summary: The anime and mangaverses. They have always been meant to be separate,that is the rule of those worlds. But should anything ever break that rule, a terrible fate awaits those worlds and their heroes. Inspired by Brawl's SSE. I'm unsure what to rate this.


_Small update and notice:_ Well not to be rude but I've been waiting for someone's feedback for a while. Like suggestions, things they'd like to see in this story and helping me keep the characters in character, I guess a lot of Nintendo fans must really have something against anime and manga having anything to do with anything related to their games, I haven't read a single positive thing about anime and manga having anything to do with Smash Bros. online when I search the two things together.

Its just I'm trying to get this started and I don't know which series to open with. Well I mean come on guys a little help here? Please? I mean come on a little response or something please? And please be nice about it, I'm still kind of new to the whole writing thing and I'm also shy about talking to people over the internet, but need the help, but the whole rude and bad responses make me feel really bad about myself, so please if you send me a message about anything I've said I'd like to hear, please be nice and go easy, and please don't be rude to me, I ask nicely of you guys. Please?

Verse

_The anime and mangaverses. They are unique places which tell tales of all kinds. Of romance, of adventure, of action, of humor, of fantasy, of suspense, of mystery. There are no places that have told the kind of tales which have drawn in so many into watching and reading those tales they've told other than a few forgotten books._

_However has one ever wondered why an actual crossover story between two different anime and manga univereses has not been done outside of fanfiction or video games? Why two universes have not or may not have been crossed in actual canon stories. Why nothing more than a few mere cameo appearences has been all thats been done in those universes?_

_It is because it is the rule of these universes that these worlds remain separate. They have always been meant to be that way and to stay that way. It because each world has their own rules that separate them from one another._

_One may have a basic rule of death where one dies and no explaination of the afterlife is given while the other may have a spiritual world with its set of rules in its rule of death and afterlife while another verse may have its own different spiritual world in the afterlife with rules different from the other._

_One other universe may have its own type of power that fuels the attacks of the people who fight in that world while the other may have a different type of fueling power drasticly different from the others or some may have no fuel at all._

_Some may take place in a world similar to our own reality, while another takes place on a different earth, or some may take place on a different planet, or some may take place in fantasy worlds with light and dark magic, or some may take place in a completely unique world completely original in itself._

_Some may take place in the past, some the present, and some the future._

_Some have creatures unique to thier worlds, while others may not,_

_Some have people with special powers, while others may have humans who just fight their battles with their sheer willpower._

_Whatever reason may be, these are some of the rules that have always kept these worlds seperate and apart. And they have always been meant to stay apart and seprate from each other._

_However... Should that rule ever be broken, should these worlds ever be made whole. The rules of these worlds and any other of thier rules will become distorted, mixed, and broken. And the more universes added, the more weight they will press upon each other, until that weight becomes too great and the abomination of a world that has been created by making them whole shall collapse upon itself. _

_And a fate worse than death shall await the heroes and people of those worlds..._

Ok I got a little message I got to say here. I got this little idea from Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary. It's a little story that I got and its similar to SSE's story only with Anime and Manga Characters. Meaning the characters will interact, misundstand sitauations then fight, fight villians outside their respective universes, fight fights with creatures similar to how the boss fights were handled in Brawl's SSE, and even team up with other anime other manga characters from other anime and manga series like how the Nintendo characters did in the Subspace Emissary.

All kinds of crazy events will happen which lead up to connecting whith each other. But... heres problem (or rather problems): I kind of need hlep getting this all together and filling in the gaps because I'm afraid I won't be able to keep the characters in,well,character. And I'm also shy and don't want my sisters to find out because I think they might critcize me and say thats not how the character I'm writing about acts.

That and I have very few ideas for events throughout the story. I need some help figuring out how this should go. And also I don't know if I should use speech throughout the story or have the characters remain silent like the Subspace Emissary.

And since I can't remeber too many animes and mangas very well due to how long ago I watch them I may be needing help and input on what you would like to see in this story though if I can barely rember or have never heard of the series you're going to have to give me the information on the characters series and how they act so I can keep them in character.

Also I'm going to be needing a bit of help with the unfortunate animes that wound up in 4kids grubby "all we want to do is butcher this series, show it on television to brainwash children and milk this for all we can" hands since I don't have very much knowledge outside those awful dubs (other than kirby, geeze I really hate how youtube just agreed (or agrees if they still do) to taking down any video their told to take down for whatever stupid reason is given to them) and I know no one is going to be happy or pleased if the horrible incarnations of the characters that were given in those english versions is used in this story so I'll be needing all the help I can get with that as well.

Well anyways I'd also like to know what you'd like to see, like team up between characters. Who do you want to see working with who? Who do you want to see fight who (and they have to have a valid reason. They just can't go around attacking each other no reason at all. Something has to spark the fight). What kind of creatures or characters do you think will make good chacacters for the boss like fights that you'd like to see?

Well I've got only a few ideas in my head there are more than what I'm about to tell you but here it goes.

Well basicly theres this guy in reality hes tired of being this person who is a nobody who's unimportant. But then he heres this voice (Warning brawl spoiler here: the character who's kinda my Tabuu replacement. He wanders through the endless abyss where the worlds are seperated but another problem is I have no name for this enemy) coming from this nearby comic or whatever it is shop and and it tells him it he can just leave that world and go to a place where he'll have all the power he could imagine and tells him to come back later at night to write this scorpion symbol and put it on the manga books and anime dvds (I know this is all sounding absurd but I can't think of anything better) he then is able to go into those worlds and is able to write his own rules and change them and then starts to make them whole to gain more power and discovers that whatever gave him that power gave him control over these monsters which replace the primids and things.

Of course each character of the universes that are now being combined start to notice how things are amiss and go off fighting their respective fights and then I well do a whole subspace emissary like story with the characters. In fact I do a little thing thats also a little remiscient of the whole show the characters name thing the Subspace Emissary did. I mean when a character first appears I pause the story and state their name, age, and type of species they are.

Here I'll use one of my orginial characters (who you can find out about on fictionpress on my profile) as an example

NOTE: This is my original character. He is not in this story. I repeat I AM ONLY USING HIM AS AN EXAMPLE:

Name: Neaok (the last name would go afterwards but he doesn't have one)

Age: 11

Species: Human/ Rackhuan (A Rackhuan is a being with great and special powers like the psychic shield. Though they are not psychics they are their own special human beings with powers and Neaok went from being a normal human to being a Rackhuan after his encounter with a CD)

and thats how I'll be introducing the characters throughout the story. Also something will replace the trophy gun/dark cannon. But it'll turn the characters into PVC figures rather than trophies. Though I'm still completely unsure about the Dedede cap/badge.

Anyways I'm sure this has you all eager. But I really have no idea how to get this all off the ground so anyone who wants to help me get this going and help me write this is more than welcome to and I would really appreciate the help. Oh and one more thing I really wouldn't call this a pardoy of the SSE since well most of the events in the story are going to be orginially created with some parts that are just remiscient of things that were used throughout the SSE while other things like the PVC Figure concept is taken from the whole trophies idea. I just don't have a name or an idea of whats going to replace the trophy gun/dark cannon and what'll be called. And since the rules are being broken in the worlds the restrcitions become broken and the normal law of that rule becomes broken ie:someone can't go in a spirit world but since the worlds rules are becoming distorted anyone can go in it.

Well anyways I'm always eager for feedback so I'd like to know your thoughts on this whole idea if its any good so leave a review your thoughts and hopefully some advice and help that could get this story off the ground and up and going.

Until then this is the Number 1 Yoshi saying I'll speak with Later. Over and out everyone.


End file.
